


睡眠不足

by Mermaid_fish



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 不会写文, 几乎都是日常流水账, 剧场版AU, 并没有次要或者前提cp, 没有文笔和逻辑, 虽然努力写爱情但似乎并不能看出来
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish
Summary: CP：木马x表游【海马圭平x武藤游戏】没有车，我觉得帕拉图无限美好我不想开车没头没尾没有感情戏，恋爱来得突兀就像十八级台风，不能带脑子看OOC，没有文笔没有逻辑有错字，没有海表也没有海暗没有骨科也没有暗表【但暗表是真的】，直到最后我都没能写出小总裁和表游的百分之一可爱我好难过，大概是剧场版后时间线今天也在嗑冷cp呢.jpg什么都能接受的话再往下看
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 2





	睡眠不足

**Author's Note:**

> CP：木马x表游【海马圭平x武藤游戏】
> 
> 没有车，我觉得帕拉图无限美好我不想开车
> 
> 没头没尾没有感情戏，恋爱来得突兀就像十八级台风，不能带脑子看
> 
> OOC，没有文笔没有逻辑有错字，没有海表也没有海暗没有骨科也没有暗表【但暗表是真的】，直到最后我都没能写出小总裁和表游的百分之一可爱我好难过，大概是剧场版后时间线
> 
> 今天也在嗑冷cp呢.jpg
> 
> 什么都能接受的话再往下看

“圭平君，方便进去吗？”

办公室厚实的木门从外部被敲响，说话的人的声音对海马圭平来说并不陌生，自从海马集团的社长从公众的视线中消失后，这个人就经常造访海马集团的总部。

造访原因则是因为圭平自己。

“请进。”甚至没有时间从电脑屏幕上移开视线，圭平匆匆的应答了一声，放在键盘上的双手仍然不停的活动着手指处理着各种工作上的文件和程序。

房门的把手被扭动，门锁随之被打开，厚实的门没有发出任何声音就被推开，先前敲门的人慢慢走了进来，随着对方的进入，一阵甜美的味道也在室内扩散了开来。

“这味道，是车站前面的甜甜圈吗？”少年立刻认出了那个味道，显然这已经不是他第一次闻到，从电脑里好不容易把视线拔出来，圭平这才看向了进入办公室的人，“游戏又特地去买了吗？”

“也没有特地这么夸张，不过是偶然路过所以买的而已。”青年把装有着点心的纸袋放在了办公室另一端的茶几上，然后熟练的从柜子里取出里面放置的茶叶开始冲泡了起来，很快一股花茶香味也混入了空气中，“不过圭平还是一如既往的忙啊，今天也没有吃午饭对吧。”

虽然是疑问句，但语气却十分肯定。

“吃了哦，今天的话。”并没有说谎，午饭是吃了没有错，由营养师调配的代餐确实代替了普通食物保证了圭平身体所需要的营养，所以确实算不上没有吃，“身体管理对工作也是很重要的。”

“好，那圭平现在能抽时间陪我吃个甜甜圈吗？”没有反驳或者质疑少年所说的话，端出两杯热茶的游戏走到茶几旁边放下，紫晶般的眸子看向了在办公桌前忙个不停的人，“可能是中午吃得不够多，总觉得现在饿了。”

不断敲击键盘的声音突然消失，圭平很没办法的叹了口气，随后从位置上站了起来走向了谈事或休息用的茶几旁坐下，“明明游戏才是成年人怎么总是不好好吃饭，就吃一个哦。”

“好，就吃一个。”游戏笑着把热茶递了过去，然后又从旁边的纸袋里把散发着香甜气味的甜甜圈取了出来递给了圭平，随后自己也拿了一个。

代餐确实保证了身体所需要的的营养，但始终还是无法产生进食食物所特有的满足感，铺盖着巧克力涂层的甜甜圈被游戏放到了圭平手中。

几乎近一年，圭平除了主食以外的所有甜点零食都是由游戏带到圭平办公室的，理由几乎都是游戏自己饿了想找人陪他吃，办公室内的茶叶也都是游戏在泡，圭平自己一个人的时候更多还是喝白开水。

之所以不喝咖啡则是因为营养师和家庭医生的不建议。

“我开动了~”总是不缺少元气的声音响起，圭平看着游戏还是没有一点成年人感觉的样子，也跟着对方的动作咬下了自己手里的甜甜圈，属于甜食所特有的甜美迅速在口中扩散开来，同时也引出了更多的进食欲。

“真好吃……”满足的声音从游戏嘴里发出，似乎是被青年所影响到了一样，圭平觉得自己嘴里的甜甜圈似乎也比以往所吃的还要更甜一些，属于巧克力的口感粘在舌头上，喝下满满一口花茶才终于把那阵甜味冲了下去。

太甜了。

不知道是指甜甜圈还是别的什么东西，圭平一边又咬下一口一边忍不住的想到，并不大的甜甜圈随着两人的动作最终全部都消失在了两人的嘴里，冲泡好的热茶也随着甜甜圈一同消失露出了杯底。

满足的靠在柔软的沙发上，游戏看着旁边用纸巾擦干净手指的少年，开始思考下一次又该带什么作为下午茶呢。

圭平当然知道游戏所谓的“没吃饱、饿了”不过是找自己吃下午茶的理由而已，即便是真的饿了，青年也完全可以找他其他的朋友到甜品店里吃，之所以去买了又带上来不过是为了让圭平也一起吃而已。

但圭平并不讨厌这样。

自从兄长濑人穿越了维度后，吃饭也好睡觉也好几乎都只有圭平自己一个人，日常的交流也几乎都是工作上的，这种情况下游戏却愿意特地花时间去买各种点心带到集团总部顶层的办公室。

圭平还不至于会拒绝这种程度的善意，倒不如说他偶尔也会期待青年的到来。

这个明明跟哥哥一样年龄的男人却没有一点哥哥那种凌厉感，只要不触及底线就几乎跟棉花糖一样柔软，比谁都温柔比谁都为人着想。

圭平并不怀疑自己是喜欢着游戏的，就像喜欢着哥哥一样，觉得对方是一个可以依赖的人。

但偶尔也会在工作闲时忍不住想是不是有哪里不太一样，和对哥哥的那种“喜欢”所不一样的“喜欢”。

明明游戏早就离开了有段时间，但圭平却觉得办公室内隐约还是可以闻到那阵还未散去的甜甜圈和花茶的香甜味道，嘴巴里属于巧克力的味道也残留在舌头上，唐突的勾出一丝饥饿感。

还不够，应该再吃点的。

少年这么想着，双手在键盘上又开始快速的敲击了起来，大量待办的工作又一次开始被处理结束。

不知道是维度两边的时间流速不同还是什么原因，离开的海马社长好几年都没有回归，一边工作还要兼并学习的圭平在那过于繁忙的生活中不知不觉过去了五年，偶尔看看游戏参加的比赛，时不时吃着由游戏带上来的下午茶，本来需要仰视游戏的身高渐渐也跟圭平自己的兄长差不多。

游戏看着身边跟自己吃着同样可丽饼的人，忍不住就一阵纠结，直白得圭平直接在青年的脸上就能看到，想忽视都做不到。

“游戏怎么了？可丽饼不好吃吗？”理论上两人手里的可丽饼味道应该都是一样的，但也不排除制作者偶然失误的可能性。

“……明明几年前圭平你才到我下巴，为什么突然就变成了我到圭平的下巴了啊？”仅仅是五年时间就被反超的游戏真的很难不纠结，尽管高中最后两年靠着成长期增加了一些，但最终还是连杏子都没能超过。

被可丽饼的奶油腻了一下的圭平喝下了一口热茶，跟哥哥不一样的蓝色眼睛看着游戏那双甚至比一些女性都细的手腕，最后有些犹豫的说：“可能是营养摄入不够？”

尽管这个理由连圭平自己都没办法说服。

“明明不好好吃饭的是圭平不是我。”愤愤的咬下一口香甜的可丽饼，游戏难得孩子气的说道。

“都说了我真的有好好吃饭……”

“代餐算不上好好吃饭。”

“游戏才是，总是吃快餐汉堡不是吗？我可是都知道的。”

早就不像海马濑人刚离开时那样忙碌的圭平现在对工作几乎称得上游刃有余，尽管还是很忙，但却不至于像刚刚开始那样连基本休息的时间都没有。

但休息不足的问题却终究还是没有的到改善。

你一句我一句的对话中，被游戏买来的可丽饼最后也都进了两人的肚子里，也许是刚吃完东西的原因，也可能是空调的温度太过舒适，睡眠不足的后遗症最终还是发作了起来。

游戏自然察觉到了这一点。

“要不要午睡一下？黑眼圈还是很明显哦。”困倦的大脑听到了那总是十分温柔的声音，本能的不想拒绝这个提议，圭平最终在游戏的视线中点了点头，“去休息室还是就在这个沙发上？”

“……沙发就可以了，等会还有个会议……”

“几点的会议？”

身体被扶着躺下，头靠在了一个柔软温暖的东西上面，属于那个人的声音从头上传来，但是被那股突然困倦完全压垮的圭平甚至没办法思考自己头靠着的是什么，只是本能的回答了问题：“五点……”

随后意识就彻底没入了黑暗中。

看着大腿上呼吸逐渐平稳下来的圭平，游戏拿出手机调好了需要的闹钟。

游戏不难理解对方为什么会这么疲劳，不如说不这么疲劳反而不正常，大量排满日程的工作，休息几乎只剩最少程度的睡眠，游戏所能做到的不过就是把人拉上吃下午茶或者让人午睡一会。他还不至于随便开口干涉别人所选择的道路，就像他不会对海马濑人穿越维度的行为说些什么。

这是别人自己对未来的选择，是错是对只有做出选择的本人说了算。

但偶尔游戏还是希望这个算得上自己看着长大的孩子能拥有更多属于孩子的时间，摸了摸那头柔软的深色头发，青年轻轻叹了口气。

时间从来不会等人，舒适的睡眠中，一阵扰人的声音突然响起，圭平艰难的睁开了眼睛，模糊的视线中还是圭平熟悉的办公室，还没等圭平起身，那阵扰人的声音就突兀的停了下来，然后是那个温柔的声音响起：“圭平，午睡时间到了……”

“我睡了多久……”

“半小时，十五分钟后有个会议。”

随着青年的回答，圭平感觉到自己的头上有什么轻轻的动着。

“啊，是这个人的手吧……”还没能完全清醒的大脑没有迟疑的就知道了答案，那双击败了法老王和自己哥哥的手，那么强却又如此的温柔的手，“再一会……”

带着笑意的声音从圭平头上传来：“是圭平自己说要参加会议的不是吗？”

“可是好困……”

再一会、一会就好，让这个人……

思绪突然就清楚了起来，圭平突然没有了任何一丝睡意，一瞬间掠过大脑的那个模糊的念头让他的心脏开始止不住的快速跳动了起来，他突然意识到了自己的头正睡着的到底是什么。

“睡醒了吗？”

“啊抱歉……”

撑着身体重新坐起来，圭平确认了之前一直被他当枕头的确实就是游戏的大腿没错，而他枕着那双大腿毫无知觉的睡了半个小时。

“怎么了？”

那双大腿的主人完全没有感觉到面前的人大脑此时有多混乱，紫晶色的眼睛担心的看着刚睡醒的圭平，这让圭平感到自己的喉咙又是一阵阵的发紧。

“对了，我今天有件事要跟圭平你说。”

“嗯？什么事？”

“我打算去旅游。”

“诶？”圭平错愕的睁大了眼睛看着面前这个正温柔的笑着的人，有点怀疑是不是自己听错了。

“我想做个属于我自己的游戏，为了这个我想去其他地方看看。”

反对拒绝的话语堵在喉咙里几乎随时都会涌出来，但最后圭平只是问：“有确定什么时候去吗？”

“……不出意外的话，大概下个月吧，毕竟签证那些也需要时间。”

“有打算先去哪里吗？”

那之后的谈话像是被堵住了耳朵一样听不清楚，只能看到面前的男人带着笑容嘴巴张张合合，随后的会议具体内容圭平也不太记得了。

海马圭平突然发现，游戏要离开的这件事比海马濑人打算穿越维度更让他觉得难以接受，因为他是那么坚信他的哥哥一定会回来，而游戏则不然。

他突然想起游戏跟他哥哥最后的那场决斗，那个人是那么的温柔却又是那么的残忍，比任何人都来得果决。

“脸色好差啊圭平，最近没睡好吗？”这一次带上来的是季节特供的草莓大福，圆滚滚粉色的糕点上撒着糖霜，软糯的外皮搭配中间的红豆泥和草莓意外甜得恰到好处，但游戏却没心情品尝着难得的美味，只因为身边坐着的人状态看上去实在太糟糕了。

慢慢喝了口杯中的绿茶，微涩的口感冲淡了不少糕点所带来的甜味，看了眼身边的人，圭平只是垂下视线小声的说了句“没睡好而已”。

但即使是海马濑人刚离开、集团最忙碌的时候游戏也没见过圭平状态会糟糕成这样。

“是工作太忙了吗？”

“……我想到了哥哥，已经五年了……”声音并不大的这句话却让游戏瞬间僵住了双手，两人之间的这些年几乎都没有谈过任何关于海马濑人的事情，由圭平这样主动提起完全是第一次，“哥哥，到底还要去多久呢……”

“……”

“一想到这个，我就完全睡不着……明明都要成年了，却像小孩子一样……”圭平摇了摇头吃掉了手里剩下的大福，“不过没关系的，应该过段时间就好了。”

游戏比谁都清楚这两兄弟有多亲近，所以他更清楚所谓的过段时间就好根本是不可能的。

“不知道是不是因为晚上没睡好，现在好困……”圭平似乎有些不好意思，一双眼睛完全不敢看向游戏的眼睛，“游戏能陪我睡会吗，就半小时就可以了……”

理所当然的没有拒绝，青年提供了自己的大腿，那双灵活的双手温柔的梳理着圭平的头发发，几乎躺下不到一会，游戏就意识到枕在自己大腿上的人已经睡着了。

“……这让我怎么放心出去啊……”仿佛只有他自己才能听到的叹息在房间内响起，看着茶几上还没吃完的大福和枕在大腿上正安静睡着的圭平，游戏只能暗自打算把出国的计划再推迟，并且头一次在心里抱怨那位社长大人的未归，不是因为出行计划推推迟，而是因为把弟弟一个人留下的行为。

经过那一次后，基本每次游戏去都能发现圭平一副睡眠不足的样子，也许是因为身边熟悉的只有游戏的缘故，每当游戏来访的时候圭平都能平稳睡着，尽管不多但确实得到了一些休息。但一段时间过去后，游戏却发现情况不但没有改善甚至往另一个方向恶化了。

——没有游戏在身边的时候，圭平甚至没办法睡着。

游戏不知道这种情况是并从什么时候开始的，圭平没有告诉游戏发生了这种情况，会把这件事说出来的是圭平身边最亲近的磯野。那个总是戴着墨镜的男人在总部楼下遇到游戏时悄悄的把人带到了一边，用别人所无法听到而音量告诉了游戏。

即使到了晚上回到海马宅，圭平也完全没办法正常休息入睡，现在情况已经十分严重，甚至影响到了圭平的身体健康，尽管靠安眠药确实可以让圭平入睡但始终不是长久之计。

“还是睡不好吗？”手指梳理着那头深蓝色的长发，游戏轻声问，木马面朝着游戏的小腹睡在大腿上闭着眼睛似乎随时都会睡着，听到这个问题，圭平勉强的睁开眼睛眼睛，那充满了睡意的声音响起：“嗯，不过好很多了……游戏的签证怎么样了……”

没有揭穿所谓“好很多”这种谎言，游戏说：“……有点事，所以我打算迟点再去……”

圭平把脸凑近了那柔软的小腹，迷糊的说：“唔……我自己、没关系的……”

“……”游戏在长发间的手停了下来，他想起圭平总是说不要把他当孩子的发言，最终无声的叹了口气。

无论如何，游戏确实没办法把这种状态下的圭平放着一个人不管。

“没想到雨会下得这么大……”密实的雨水从天空落下撞击在透明的玻璃上不断产生敲打声，站在客厅落地窗边的游戏看了看已经黑透了却没有丝毫打算停雨的天空叹了口气，在旁边沙发上用便携全息电脑处理着永远没有尽头的工作文件的圭平抬头抽空看了看天气预报的消息，确信了这场暴风雨会持续整整一夜，于是开口说：“没办法，毕竟是台风天气，这种情况今晚就留在我家过夜吧，游戏？”

“可是不会给圭平添麻烦吗？”

“没关系，空着的房间有不少，换洗的睡衣也有……”

游戏又看了看天空，最终还是放弃了这种天气也要回家的打算，只能拿出手机给家里的母亲和爷爷报个平安并说一下需要在外面过夜的打算，担心游戏安全的母亲虽然觉得对海马家有些不好意思，但终究还是不放心让儿子在这样的天气里强行外出，仔细叮嘱了不要给别人添麻烦之后才挂断了电话。

“不好意思啊，要不是今天我让游戏你过来，这时候游戏应该已经在家里了吧……”

“没关系啦，那个游戏我也玩得很开心，那个东西带去公司也不太方便吧。”游戏指的是圭平今天把他叫到海马在的原因，因为体积有点大，并不方便带去外面，所以才联系游戏到海马宅一趟，“是好不容易找回来的吧。”

“因为游戏不是说想看看其他国家的游戏嘛，所以就在出差的时候让人顺便找了一下。”终于把工作告一段落的圭平伸手关掉了全息的屏幕，伸了个懒腰，“不过，游戏好厉害啊，明明第一次玩就没输过，规则也只听我说了一次不是吗？”

“只是碰巧而已啦，碰巧……”

突然，响亮的“铛铛”声响起吸引了客厅内两人的注意，游戏这才发现时间早就已经来到了九点，圭平则先一步出声提议：“这么晚了，游戏要不先去洗澡吧？”

“那我就不好意思的借用一下浴室了，不过浴室在哪？”

“啊，我带你去吧。”

因为之前要进行游戏的原因，此时的客厅内并没有女仆在，也没有特地把蒲女叫来，圭平直接站起身就带着游戏往二楼的走了上去，随后两人进入了一个客房内。

“睡衣我一会让女仆放浴室门口，你到时候直接换上就行，右边的那个是我房间，有需要的话就敲门叫我或者叫女仆。”

“好。”

等圭平离开了房间后，游戏便进了浴室，没过多久，一个轻轻的敲门声在浴室外响起，游戏听到了门被打开又关上的声音，等洗完澡打开浴室门，门旁边的衣篮里已经被放进了一套干净的白色换洗衣物，而之前游戏从身上脱下的便服也已经不见了。

并没有熬夜习惯的游戏在洗完澡后便坐到了房间里的床上，已经被整理干净的床铺光是坐在上面就能感觉得十分的舒适，更没有什么奇怪的味道在上面，击打在窗户上的雨声完全没有减弱的迹象，那不断产生的声音让游戏忍不住的开始昏昏欲睡。

随后按下了床边的电灯开关，黑暗瞬间充满了房间内部，躺在床上的游戏不到一会就中断了意识。

门把手被轻轻转动，没有上锁的房门被无声的打开，圭平背朝着走廊的灯光进入了房间，一步一步来到了床边。

暗色的眼睛好一会才终于适应了房间内昏暗的环境，视野中逐渐看清了床上的隆起，借宿在海马宅的客人正在那床褥中静静的安睡着，对来人没有半点察觉。

站在了床边好一会，圭平最后还是没忍住抬腿爬上了这张柔软的床，似乎感觉到身边的动静，游戏迷糊的睁开眼睛看着自己旁边的人。

“圭、平……？”

“我能跟游戏一起睡吗……一个人睡不着……”

“嗯……那就一起睡吧……”伸手拉被子把圭平的身体也盖上，轻轻抱住了那个凑到自己颈侧的头，手指习惯性的在那柔软的发间梳理着，一阵熟悉的味道传入了游戏的鼻间。

是跟浴室里洗发水一样的味道。

被子下，一双手环上了游戏的腰把彼此之间的身体贴在一起，相互传递着温度，属于另一个人的气息洒在游戏的锁骨附近，意外的并没有让游戏觉得敏感难受。

“晚安……”

“晚安，游戏……”

再一次睡过去的游戏并没有意识到两人现在的距离近得足以引起任何一个人的警惕，更没有意识到圭平随后抬起头在黑暗中看了他好一会才又把脸埋回了那柔软的颈边。

出国的日程被游戏不断的往后推迟，圭平的失眠症在这期间仍然没有得到任何改善，那之后几次游戏在海马宅过夜都会圭平在半夜悄悄的溜上床，再之后游戏借宿时就干脆睡在了圭平的房间。

不能滥用药物入睡也无法依赖其他手段的圭平只有在跟游戏一起的时候才能睡着，似乎也意识到是自己导致游戏无限期推迟出国计划的圭平像是补偿一样不断让人从其他地方找来各种新的游戏，然后两人则在圭平下班后不时的到海马宅中进行游玩，渐渐的连游戏的家里人也习惯了游戏的外宿，只有游戏母亲不忘叮嘱游戏注意不要给海马家添麻烦。

就像每一个游戏结束的晚上一样，客厅中依然只有游戏和圭平两个人，已经不记得从什么时候开始，游戏已经完全习惯了圭平在结束后靠在自己身上处理工作的姿势，然后随着钟声的敲响去洗刷，最后和圭平一起在床上入睡。

只是突然的，游戏意识到自己跟身边的人距离似乎太过接近了，这种距离不应该是普通朋友该有的，这让游戏本来摆弄着手机的手指停了下来，就连呼吸都没忍住的放轻了。

靠在游戏身上的圭平自然感觉到了这种变化，抬起头看向了身边的男人：“怎么了？”

“……”

没有任何回答，但是圭平却明白了对方的意思，坐直了身体后轻声问：“游戏发现了啊……”

“从什么时候开始的？”

并没有责备的意思，只是单纯的疑惑想要搞清楚。

圭平摇了摇头，那双比他兄长深色不少的眼睛此时完全不敢看向游戏的脸，像做错事的孩子一样：“我也不知道，只是突然意识到了……”

“睡不着是真的吗？”

“真的……不过不是因为哥哥……”

对于兄长回归这点圭平从来都没有怀疑过，自然不可能因为这个而困扰得无法入睡。

“圭平……”

“游戏，我不想你走……我不想一个人……”

看着面前比自己小一半的友人的弟弟，游戏沉默了许久都没有说话，就在圭平忍不住想“果然不行啊”的时候，一只手摸上了他的头顶。

“明明说自己已经不是孩子的一直都是圭平，结果果然还是个孩子啊。”随后停顿了一会，总是那样温柔的声音再一次响起，“连蕾贝卡都知道只会撒娇是不行的。”

“诶……？”

错愕的抬起头，圭平看向了那双紫晶般的眸子。

“那么担心的话，学一下海马君装监控的行为不就好了，虽然那真的算犯罪就是了……”温和的紫色中没有任何拒绝或者指责的意思。

“不会觉得讨厌吗……”

“不问一下对方又怎么知道一定会被拒绝呢？”

“可以吗……”

“……找回来那么多游戏一定很不容易吧？”游戏又摸了摸那柔软的长发，随手收回了手叹了口气，用着像是感慨又有些难过的声音说：“真的已经长大了呢，圭平……”

激烈对战后的感觉仍然残留在身体里没有散去，血液的流速还没有彻底的降下来，但重新睁开眼睛视野中，确实已经是充满了金属感的空间站。

穿越了维度去寻找法老王决斗的海马濑人最终还是回到了这个生者的世界，头顶的全息屏幕几乎是在海马彻底清醒的瞬间同时展开，有些陌生但毫无疑问是他弟弟海马圭平的影像出现在全息屏幕中间。

“欢迎回来，哥哥！”

“啊……我回来了，这边过去多久了？”

“五年零九个月了……”

“这么久了啊，辛苦你了圭平，公司的情况怎么样了？”

已经接近青年模样的圭平笑着汇报着公司的近况，一切都如海马离开时一样平稳的发展着。

“那家伙……武藤游戏呢？”

“关于这个……”似乎有些不好意思，高清的全息影像甚至让海马清楚的看到自己的弟弟有些发红的耳朵，海马那属于顶级决斗者的直觉瞬间敲响了警铃，而屏幕另一端的人对此一无所知，直接的把情况说了出来：“哥哥……那个，游戏他出国了，然后就是我们交往了……”

“……你说，交往？”

“是的，他接受我的告白了哥哥。”

看着弟弟的笑容，一瞬间，海马似乎听到了有什么东西裂开的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然最开始想开车，但果然驾照真的被吊销了，开不动啊……


End file.
